The Dark Tournament
by Kitsune no takai
Summary: My first fic ever. This is what I wish would happen in the Dark Tournament. Spoilers in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Tournament

Summary: This is my version of the Dark Tournament Semi-finals and Finals that my warped mind came up with. Enjoy!

Christa muse: Enjoy! Until it gets dirty!

Neo: Christa muse! Please forgive my muse, she is crazy, and this story isn't dirty!

Christa muse: So you say.

Neo: ~sigh~ Just read the disclaimer.

Christa muse: Neo does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if she did she wouldn't be writing this, so don't sue!

Neo: Another thing, all flames that we get will be used to roast hotdogs and marshmallows for s'mores on our camp-out.

Chibi Bakura muse: On wit da stowy!

The Urameshi Team was waiting patiently by the arena for 6the chance to go and fight. The leaders had agreed that the fighting pairs would be drawn out of a basket that had the names of the still living on them.

Hiei and Kurama had gone and were waiting to see who would be chosen next. The names drawn were the two team leaders, Yusuke and Shishu.

"All right, let's see what this guy can do!" Yusuke hopped easily into the ring and Shishu just smirked at him evilly.

"Before this match is on, may I do something?" Kyoto, the announcer nodded, "Good. Here it comes Urameshi!" Shishu threw a strange ball at Yusuke, which exploded and covered him in smoke.

Yusuke choked and fell to the ground. "What did you do to me!?"

Shishu smirked again. "Simple, the smoke you just inhaled has the power to turn any human into a youkai. You see all humans have an inner youkai that they might have become and the smoke brings it out for twenty-four hours. Of course, nearly every human's inner youkai is pathetic. You'll be easy to beat now!"

Yusuke stared at him for a few seconds before screaming in pain as all of his reiki was sucked from his body and replaced by youki.

Blood red energy surrounded Yusuke and his body began to change. His hair grew out and fell down to his waist, then it spiked out and turned a light blonde color Yusuke's shirt was ripped to shreds by the energy around him and jagged black marks appeared on his body. His eyes opened and turned blood red and wild. Inch-long razor sharp ebony claws grew out where his nails had been and glittered in the sun. Then it was complete.

Hiei looked over the change critically. Yusuke's change was cool, but like Shishu said, a human's inner youkai was weak.

Shishu laughed and began walking over to the newly made youkai. He stopped suddenly when a blast of youki washed over him. Everyone stared at Yusuke in shock as he stood up carefully and raised a hand to his face, flexing his new claws.

"Well, this is interesting." Kurama commented as he watched Yusuke with the others. 

Hiei nodded, "Yes, he seems stronger than I thought he would be, but he still won't be strong enough. You know a human's inner youkai is never strong enough to beat a real youkai."

Shishu watched Yusuke carefully as he checked himself out. "You know," he began, calling the new youkai's attention to him, "that is a better change that I thought and I do love the claws, but I must get this over with."

With that, Shishu ran toward Yusuke with blinding speed, his fist ready to punch Yusuke's head off. Yusuke did nothing besides look at him.

"Seems Yusuke's just going to except his fate." Hiei said, watching the fight carefully. "There is no way he can win." Hiei closed his eyes and turned away, not wanting to see his teammate die.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp from nearly everyone watching and turned around to see his own eyes almost popping out themselves when he looked.

TBC

Neo: Do ya like so far? (Dodges random idioms thrown by reviewers)

Christa muse" Read and Review, or I'll put dirty ideas in your head!

Chibi Bakura muse: Diwty!

Neo: Please review! As I said before, flames will be used to roast hotdogs and marshmallows, after they have been laughed at!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neo: This was not the way this chapter was going to be, but for Cynthia Hiei lover, I'm going to change the either chapter to be in Hiei's POV because this person was my first reviewer ever! Chrysta muse! Read the disclaimer!

Chrysta muse: Neo does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime. If she did, she would be living in Japan and would be rich! Another thing! My name is spelled different because Neo spelled it wrong in the beginning! Neo does not own me either, so she has to spell my name right!

Neo: I said I was sorry! Now on with the story!

Chapter 2

I turned around slowly so I could see what everyone was so surprised about and my eyes nearly popped out of my head! Yusuke had blocked Shishu's move easily and jumped away, leaving the other clueless.

"Whoa, did you see that Hiei?" The baka thought that I of all people would grace him with an answer. I wasn't going to admit that even I had no idea how Yusuke had done it anyway.

"Hiei, have you ever seen a human's inner youkai strong enough to do what Yusuke just did?" I glanced at Kurama.

"No, I have never seen an inner youkai that strong in my life. But," just as Kurama opened his mouth to ask me another question, " I haven't seen all that many inner youkais to begin with."

Kurama studied me for a moment, before nodding and turning back to watch the fight again.

Shishu looked about as confused as we were, and I would have laughed at him if I weren't so busy trying to figure out how Yusuke was so strong.

"It doesn't make any sense! You aren't supposed to be that strong or fast!" This time I did laugh at him, but quietly. I didn't feel like disturbing the fight when it was just getting interesting.

"Prepare yourself Yusuke! Because here I come!" I watched as Shishu charged toward Yusuke, who was once more standing completely still.

As Shishu leaped in the air and prepared to punch Yusuke into the ground, I noticed something that I hadn't before. Yusuke was gathering energy! And quickly!

I watched him very carefully, not wanting to miss even one thing our team leader did. As Shishu came within one foot of striking him, Yusuke moved. And did he ever move! Yusuke speed nearly rivaled my own!

I didn't see it coming. I really don't think anyone did. One second, Yusuke was going to get his head punched in, the next, his hand had ripped right through Shishu's chest.

"H-how d-did you b-beat me? Y-you sh-shouldn't have b-been a-..." With those final words, Shishu fell down, dead.

The fox girl, Kyoto, ran over. "And the winner by death is Yusuke Urameshi!"

Everyone watching was rendered speechless, even myself. I said Yusuke had a strong inner youkai, but I still hadn't thought he would actually win. Shows how much I know.

Yusuke glared at the remaining two members of the other team, who were talking urgently with Kyoto. She nodded once looking slightly disappointed.

"The remaining members of Shishu's team have decided to forfeit the fight! Team Urameshi wins!"

I snorted, "Cowards. They should have stuck it out." As I watched Yusuke walk toward us from the ring, I noticed that the baka was getting tense and starting to sweat rather heavily. I also noticed Kurama's tail fluffing, a sign of nervousness in kitsunes.

As Yusuke started passed Kuwabara, the human began shaking and sweating so hard that even I, one who doesn't have a greatly keen sense of smell, picked up on the fear scent. And boy did it stink!

Yusuke apparently had a good sense of smell because as soon as he passed the big baka, he wrinkled his nose and looked at him.

Kuwabara stiffened and stared right back at his once human team leader. Yusuke turned around and opened his mouth to say something. I think it was too much for the human because his eyes rolled back into his head, his head fell back, and he passed out. 

I sweatdropped along with Kurama and Yusuke as we all stared at the baka lay on the ground twitching. Personally, I found it rather funny but that's just the way I am. I just don't like the big, fat human.

Yusuke studied the human carefully before picking him up and throwing him over one shoulder. He then proceeded to walk out of the arena and toward the hotel, leaving Kurama and me no choice but to follow along behind.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and then at me. "How do you think Yusuke won that match? Inner youkais should be all that strong as Shishu clearly said, just before Yusuke tore his heart from his chest."

I thought for a moment. "I don't know how Yusuke pulled it off; but then again I don't know all that much about inner youkai. Do you?" I asked, praying that Kurama would know something.

He sighed and I knew what the answer would be. "No, Hiei, I don't know about inner youkai. I've only seen maybe three, and that was back when I was Youko. Gomen."

I turned toward the front again and noticed that we had arrived at the hotel while Kurama and I had been talk.

'Oh well, I guess we could ask Koenma later if he knows anything. He's been around longer then any of us.' I thought.

"We can ask Koenma later, okay Kurama?" I asked.

Kurama nodded, "Agreed, as early as we can." Everyone fell silent as we walked down the hall to our room so we could all think. 

TBC

Neo: Well? Did you enjoy part two of my warped story?

Chrysta muse: Read and Review! Any and all flames will be used to roast hotdogs and marshmallows at the anime camp-out we're going to be hosting!

Neo: That reminds me, if you have any ideas on who should come on the camp-out please e-mail me or review and tell me. As soon as I have enough ideas I'll get right to work on it. If you want to be added in personally, please let me know in whatever way you wish with your name and anything else that I should know about you and I'll put you right in!


	3. chapter 3

Neo: Well hello, I'm back with my one insane muse.

Crysta muse: That would be me!

Neo: And the newest addition to our team, my golden dragon, Amber!

Amber muse: How do you do? I'm the sane muse.

Neo: Crysta, will you read the disclaimer please?

Crysta muse: Neo does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of her muses, we belong to ourselves!

Amber muse: On with the story!

The Urameshi Team was sitting quietly in their hotel room, waiting for Kuwabara to wake up. So far the large redhead hadn't even stirred. Yusuke was lounging like a cat on his own bed, watching Kuwabara. Hiei seemed to think the entire thing was funny.

Kurama moved about the room picking things up and growing plants here and there to brighten the room up. He was also trying to wake Kuwabara up so they could talk to him.

"You shouldn't bother to wake the baka up fox." Kurama turned around to look at Hiei. "He was to stupid and it got him scared. He seemed to really think Yusuke would do something to hurt him!" Hiei started to laugh.

"Now Hiei, you know that Kuwabara is deathly afraid of demons. Yusuke was a demon and still is now, of course he's going to be afraid!" Kurama yelled at Hiei completely out of character.

Hiei stared at the fox with a look of shock clearly on his face. With it was a slight hint of fear. "But, Kurama. It's true that Yusuke is a demon, but he's still Yusuke. Isn't he?"

Even Yusuke turned around to look at Kurama as they waited for his response. "Well....yes, he's still Yusuke, but we didn't know what he might have done. He might have eaten us all up for all Kuwabara knew."

"Give me toast mommy! I'm hungry now!" Everyone turned around to stare at Kuwabara as he rolled over on his stomach and drooled.

Hiei blinked chibily and sweatdropped. "What was that all about?" 

Yusuke looked over at Hiei calmly. "Apparently, he's hungry and thinks he's at home." 

Hiei glared at Kurama who was snickering softly. "I can hear that! But why does he think he's at home? And why is he hungry?"

Kurama shot him a withering look. "He's hungry because that's the way most people are! Most people get hungry!"

Yusuke glanced at the fighting pair and then back at the sleeping human. His face suddenly lit with an idea to get him up. With great care, Yusuke picked up one of Kuwabara's own socks and dangled it right in front of the redhead's nose.

Kuwabara's nose wrinkled and he brushed the offending sock away from his face and rolled over. 

Yusuke smiled wickedly and his blood red eyes seemed to glow in excitement as he held the sock over on the other side. Kuwabara's nose wrinkled and he sneezed loudly, scaring Hiei and Kurama out of their fight and waking himself up.

Kuwabara looked around the room wildly. "Man, I just had the worst nightmare in the history of nightmares!"

Hiei snickered to himself, earning him a fierce glare from Kurama. "And what was this nightmare about?" Hiei asked.

"Well, I dreamed that Yusuke was fighting this guy and the guy did this weird thing and Yusuke turned into a youkai! And if that wasn't bad enough, he wanted to eat me!" Kuwabara got slightly hysterical and he began to cry, adding to Hiei amusement.

Kurama growled at Hiei and walked over to the crying human to comfort him. "There there Kuwabara. I'm sure Yusuke wasn't going to eat you."

Kuwabara stopped crying and looked over at the silver fox. "You didn't see the way he looked at me in my dream! He really was going to eat me! He was hungry, I could tell!"

A sudden weight on the bed behind him and a soft growling noise caught Kuwabara's attention and he slowly turned around and came face to face with brightly glowing eyes the color of fresh blood. Kuwabara was speechless for a moment before letting out an ear piercing scream.

Yusuke slapped his hands over his ears, even though it was a bit too late. Hearing that scream at ground zero had deafened him.

Kurama grabbed his own ears and fluffed his tail to nearly twice its original size.

Hiei could do much more than anyone else and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"STOP!!!" Someone commanded from the doorway. Thankfully, Kuwabara obeyed and stopped screaming. Everyone looked over at the door to see who it was.

Kurama was the first to recognize him. "Thank god you're here! We need information and we need it now!"

TBC

Neo: Well how do you like it? 

Crysta muse: It sucked! You just cut it off! You can't do that!

Neo: Of course I can! It's my fic! Anyway sorry about the cliffhanger but I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I get some more reviews!

Amber muse: Read and review, remember any and all flames will be used to roast hotdog and marshmallows at the anime camp out coming up and we still need ideas! Let us know who should come and if we know the characters we'll put them in! Thank you!


	4. chapter 4

Neo: Hi, I'm back and I brought a new muse with me so meet Schuldig and no I don't own him although there are times that I wish I did.

Schuldig: I'm not sure what I'm doing here but Neo does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Weiss Kreuz, the show I'm from.

Neo: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I got on this big Weiss Kreuz kick and I'm not all the way off it yet but I will update this story!

Schuldig: On with the story!

Kurama ran toward the figure in the doorway, "Koenma! You have got to help us! Yusuke is a youkai and he won't turn back!"  
Koenma stared at Kurama in surprise, "Didn't you pay attention! That youkai said he wouldn't turn back for twenty four hours. It hasn't been that long yet so you'll just have to wait."

Kuwabara scooted across the bed nervously, "But what if Yusuke gets hungry before he turns back into a human? What will happen then?"

Yusuke looked up from his place on the floor, "Then I'll go and find something to eat. You're not that big of an idiot, are you Kuwabara?"

"Of course I'm not that stupid! But what if you want to eat me?" Kuwabara looked like he was going to start panicking.

Hiei walked back into the room and listened to him whine for a few minutes before saying anything, "You big baka! Yusuke's not going to eat you! If he did, we would have one less fighter! Do you think anyone wants that?"

Kuwabara shook him head sheepishly but was still nervous, even though everyone in the room promised that Yusuke wasn't going to eat him even Yusuke himself promised. Kuwabara lost his fear when Yusuke told him why, because he smelt bad. He chased Yusuke around the room.

"Well, that was settled nicely, wasn't it Hiei?" Kurama asked while he was sitting on his bed brushing his tail.

Hiei nodded in agreement, "Yes, but now it is time to sleep and the baka is still chasing Yusuke. He's going to get himself in trouble."

Koenma was seated on the couch, watching everything that went on in the room. He was surprised that Yusuke hadn't turned around a punched Kuwabara through the wall.

Kurama grabbed Kuwabara as he ran past, "Come on now. It's time to go to bed. Yusuke will be human tomorrow afternoon."  
He went to bed muttering angrily to himself and Yusuke also settled down and curled up to go to sleep.

Koenma turned off the lights as he went and looked back at his team, smiling softly to himself at how cute they all looked asleep and left.

The next morning, Kuwabara was keeping away from Yusuke again, and the human turned youkai was sick of it.

Yusuke spent all morning scaring Kuwabara by running up to him and shoving him around. He even hid and jumped on his head at one point.

"That's it! I've had it with you and your tricks Urameshi! Take them and go somewhere else!" Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei grinned evilly, "But Kuwabara, if Yusuke leaves then how will you know if he's eating some human or not."  
Kuwabara shuttered and shut his trap. Yusuke would have to stay if he was going to make sure he behaved.

Finally, the twenty four hour mark was only a few moments away and Koenma showed up to make sure everything was okay.

They learn quickly that nothing was okay. An hour past and Yusuke was still a youkai and no one had any idea about what to do.

"Why is he still a youkai? Why didn't he turn back?" Kuwabara was going out of his mind and no one paid much attention because he had been doing that sort of thing for a while.

"I'm going to see if I can find something in the spirit world library. If any of you wants to come and help, I can take you with me." Koenma prepared to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming! Don't leave me here with a permanent youkai! He'll kill me!" Kuwabara latched on to Koenma's robes and wouldn't let go.

Yusuke looked over at the human in disgust, "You are awful Kuwabara! Hiei and Kurama are youkai and you don't care about them! What's so different about me?"

"Well....you, no, that's not a good reason. Um...I got it! You've never been a youkai before so you don't know what instincts you have! You might really have an instinct to kill and eat people."

Yusuke wrinkled his nose with distaste, "You are too narrow minded. I have no deep desire to eat you or to hunt something. I feel like myself."  
Kuwabara glared at him, "But you don't look like yourself and that is the difference there. You have the body of a youkai."

Hiei glared back at the human, "Has he tried to eat you yet? I don't think so. You don't trust your best friend just because he looks different? You need help."

Kurama added his own comment, "Another thing, you hurt Yusuke's feelings. He doesn't want to eat you."

"I don't care, I'm going with Koenma. I'm safe from any and all youkai there." With that, he grabbed hold of Koenma and they both left, leaving Yusuke feeling hurt and betrayed.

TBC

Neo: How was this chapter? Good? I hope so because I not going to start on the next one until I get at least 5 reviews.

Schuldig: Read and Review. 

Crysta muse: You replaced me? *gets carried out by Schuldig*


	5. chapter 5

Neo: Well I'm back again with Crysta and Schuldig. *looks over at Schuldig and Crysta who were roasting marshmallows over a campfire* As you can see, I got a flame and the only thing it did was make me laugh. Then it was used to satisfy my muses' craving for s'mores. *watches Schuldig and Crysta eat all the s'mores* Hey save some for me! *chased them in circles trying to get one*

*Youji appears in a large puff of smoke*

Youji: Since Neo seems to be busy, I'll do the disclaimer. Neo does not own anything, suing her will get you less than a dollar and a c.d. of four Yu Yu Hakusho episodes. 

Neo:*still chasing her muses* Get back here! I want a s'more!

Youji:*large sweatdrop* umm....On with the fic.

Koenma and Kuwabara appeared in Spirit World and made their way down to the Spirit World Library. Once there, Koenma enlisted some help from onis to help them look so he could have a talk with Kuwabara, "You big baka! Do you really think Yusuke would hurt his own friend and teammate! The least you could have done was shown a little tact!"

Kuwabara looked at his feet in embarrassment, "I know I could have handled it better, but you know how I get around youkai! I'm always doing stuff like that, although I probably could have been more tactful."

Koenma sighed loudly, "Well, there's no point in talking about that anymore. What's done is done, now help me look for a book that can tell us what is going on with Yusuke." He sat down with a large book and began to read.

Kuwabara cleared his throat to get the godling's attention. When Koenma looked at him, the red head made a suggestion, "Maybe your dad could tell us what's going on with Yusuke. Should he know everything that goes on in the world?"

Koenma jumped up with a cry, startling Kuwabara, "You're right! Dad would know what is going on, wouldn't he? But will he tell us, that is the real question there."

The godling sat for a minute thinking before getting up again, "No harm in asking, let's go!"

Back in the human world, Kurama and Hiei were trying to cheer Yusuke up after what Kuwabara said. Kurama told Yusuke that he didn't mean it and he was just shook up a bit. Hiei gave the youkai funny ideas on how to get back at the human when he returned.

"Hiei! Stop giving Yusuke all those horrible ideas! Kuwabara would be scarred for life if you tried any of them!" Kurama's tail fluffed angrily as he yelled at Hiei and Yusuke just watched in amusement.

"Hey you two, stop fighting already. It's no big deal Kurama, I wouldn't do anything. The ideas are for imagining what I could do to Kuwabara." Kurama didn't look all that satisfied until Yusuke promised never to do any of the things Hiei had told him.

The blonde youkai curled up on his bed and patiently began to wait for Koenma and Kuwabara to return. Now, as everyone knows, Yusuke is in no way patient. He was pacing the room several minutes after he lay down.

Kurama watched Yusuke pace in circles for a while before trying to put a stop to it, "Yusuke, stop all that pacing. You're making me dizzy. Just sit down and be quiet for a while, okay?" Hiei laughed at the fox and Yusuke gave him a look of amusement.

"Catch me if that's what you want!" With that, the blonde youkai was off running down the hallway, Kurama hot on his tail. Hiei figured that it was a way for Yusuke to get his mind off of what Kuwabara said.

"Get back here you little monster! When I catch you, I'm going to wring your neck!" The silver fox chased Yusuke for a good hour before having to give up. As a human, Yusuke had a lot of energy. Now that he was a youkai, he had twice as much.

Hiei smirked as Kurama gave up and began chasing the energetic youkai himself for something to do. Yusuke led him on a chase throughout the entire hotel before they ended up back in their room and Hiei finally caught him.

"Look at this Kurama. I did what you couldn't." Hiei was panting slightly from the long run and Kurama smiled wicked, noticing.

"You may have caught Yusuke but he wore you out before you did. You look like you're going to collapse Hiei." The fox seemed to delight in pointing that out to the short fire demon.

Yusuke sat down and laughed at the two of them, "Neither of you did very well trying to catch me. In took Hiei three hours just to get me back in this room and then he only caught me because you helped him Kurama!"

The other two youkai looked at Yusuke and then back at each other guiltily, "He's right." Hiei noted, "We couldn't really catch him, and I'm not going to try again. I'm going to take a nap." Kurama and Yusuke agreed and they all settled down to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Spirit World, Koenma and Kuwabara were trying to get in to see Enma but no one would let them through. No matter what Koenma said, they were not to bother the great Lord Enma.

"Will you please tell my father that this is very important! I need to speak with him at once! My spirit detective has been turned into a youkai and we can't get him to turn back!" The guards looked at their prince before agreeing to tell Enma but there would be no promises that they could see him.

They returned and ushered them both in, shutting the door behind them, "Well? What is it this time? What have you messed up now Koenma?" The large voice boomed around them, making Kuwabara feel very small.

"Well, father, it wasn't me. There was this fighter in the tournament that turned Yusuke into a youkai and we can't get him to change back and we were wondering..." He was cut off suddenly by his father.

"You were wondering if I knew anything about it right?" At the meek nod, the great Enma continued, "Yes! I know why the detective remained a youkai! The answer you seek is not one you will like! Do you still want it?"

"Yes father, we want it no matter what! It can't be that bad, can it?"

Enma nodded, "It is, Yusuke is descended from a great creature! One that still lives today, and his name is Raizen!"

Koenma was completely lost, "Raizen? Who is that? Do I know of him, maybe by some other name? Where does he come from?"

"You do not know of Raizen because he lives in Makai. He has no other name. He is a great youkai lord with S class power."

Kuwabara looked faint, "Does this mean that Yusuke really is a youkai, and it wasn't just what that Shishu guy did?" When Enma nodded, Kuwabara's eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed in a dead faint.

"Kuwabara.*sigh* Thank you father. We'll go and let the others know what we do now, although I doubt very much that they'll like it." With that, they left to go back to the human world. Little did the three sleeping youkai realize what a big surprise they were about the receive.

Neo: Well? How was it? I know it's a little short but I'm working on that.

Schuldig: Remember, any flames will be used to roast marshmallows and maybe hotdogs if we feel like it.

Neo: And next time you all will share, right? *glares*

Schuldig: *gulp* Yes ma'am!


	6. chapter 6

Neo: We're back once again to give you more of the fic.

Schuldig: We ran out of marshmallows. No more s'mores.

Neo: Hush you. Do the disclaimer.

Schuldig: Neo doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Weiss Kreuz, you will have nothing to gain from suing her right now. 

Neo: Thank you, on with the fic.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were still sleeping peacefully when Koenma and Kuwabara returned from the spirit world. Kuwabara made sure to stay back as the godling tried to wake them all up. "Come on you lazy bums! Get your butts out of bed this instant!"

Yusuke was the first to wake up and ended up falling out of the bed because Koenma had yanked the covers out from under him. "What do you think you're doing?? Do you what me out of action or something so you all can fight???"

Kuwabara became very nervous went Yusuke looked directly at him when he yelled, "It wasn't me!! Don't look at me like that!! It was all Koenma's idea!!!"

Yusuke turned his piercing gaze from Kuwabara to Koenma when he heard that, "So...You want to hurt me or something?" Koenma shook his head quickly and returned to his chibi form. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure! I don't what to hurt anyone, but you didn't wake up when I was just asking you to. I had to do something!" The chibi godling attempted to explain himself.

Yusuke thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly, "Okay, I can accept that. *sigh* Let's get the others up then." The two of them set to work, pulling covers off beds.

A few minutes later, Hiei and Kurama were up and nursing their sore butts as they complained silently about the rough treatment. Koenma stood up and made his announcement.

"Okay, we have now found out why Yusuke did not turn back into a human when he was suppose to. The reason seems to lie in his ancestry, his ancestor is a great and powerful person who lives in Makai." Here, he was interrupted.

"Really? Yusuke's ancestors lived in the Makai? That was one thing I don't think we expected to hear." Kurama mused for a little while and Koenma continued.

"As I was saying, Yusuke ancestor is the youkai lord, Raizen. There for, Yusuke is part youkai himself. Which is the reason he made such a powerful youkai in the first place." Koenma paused and looked at his listeners, Kurama and Hiei seemed to be in shock and Yusuke seemed to be thinking.

"So..." Yusuke began, "I'm really a youkai. My ancestor is a youkai lord which I'm guessing is like a ruler of some sort, right?" Koenma nodded, "Is he alive?"

Koenma nodded again, "Yes, he's alive. He's very old and powerful though , so we can't go and see him or anything. He has a bad temper so we've heard."

Yusuke looked thoughtful, "So, we can't go see him because he's a bad tempered and powerful youkai that doesn't like visitors?"

Koenma nodded vigorously, "That is correct. I don't need to have all my team dead because of one youkai, it would be embarrassing."

There was a sudden knock on the door that caused Koenma to turn around quickly and trip over his own feet. Upon opening the door, Yusuke found himself faced with his mentor and the fifth member of the Urameshi team, the psychic Genkai. The old woman walked into the room and glanced at Koenma who was still on the floor, "How can you run this team sitting down! We have to train Yusuke so he knows what he can do by the next round tomorrow."

Yusuke stood up with a happy look on his face, "Cool! Something to do that's not just sitting around and hoping something will happen! When can we start?"

"We can start right now and we will. You need to be trained as fast as possible so you can fight and beat anyone that is foolish enough to challenge you." Genkai spoke with determination and in a way that no one there had heard before. It scared them that she seemed so different. 

"Look grandma, we don't have time for you to be playing games! What is up with you today? You've never acted like this before. Did something happen that we should know about?" Genkai shook her head. 

"There is nothing that you should know right now. You will know what you need to know when I feel you need to know it. Not before then, so let's get going and hope this turns out okay." Genkai then turned and walked out the door, not even looking to see if anyone was following her.

When they got to the spot Genkai wanted to be at she turned around and addressed them, "You will all help me train Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei are youkai and can help Yusuke with his youkai powers. Kuwabara will spar with him." Here, Kuwabara became very pale and glanced at Yusuke's razor sharp claws. 

Koenma spoke up quickly before the training could begin, "What am I going to do? Do I have to spar with Yusuke too?" Everyone except Genkai laughed at the image of Koenma trying to fight at all, much less against a youkai.

Genkai only shot him a look that could curdle milk, "No, you will not. You will do nothing except watch and record the progress." This only made everyone laugh harder at the godling who was slightly offended by Genkai's words.

"Now we can begin!" Hiei went first and began to attack Yusuke with his sword. Yusuke, however, had learned to move very fast when he was human and his added strength in his youkai form only helped him dodge better. 

Kurama was quick to join in and the two youkai started attacking together making the whole thing harder on Yusuke. The blonde youkai didn't care one way or another, he just wanted to fight and had fun doing it. Hiei and Kurama, even working together, couldn't touch Yusuke and he was only dodging away from them. 

Koenma and Kuwabara sat quietly away from the fight, Koenma was recording in a notebook that Genkai had given him and Kuwabara was watching the fight. The red haired human was growing more and more nervous as the fight went on as he saw how powerful his friend had become. He was so engrossed in the fight that he never noticed Genkai until she spoke to him.

"You know," Kuwabara jumped a foot in the air and whirled around to face the psychic, "I think that Yusuke is too powerful for you, as a human, to fight. You will not spar with him but you will help take notes on his progress." Kuwabara nodded in relief and grabbed some paper to start his new task.

Yusuke still dodged in and out of the other youkai's attacks, jumping one way and then another. He got bored of all that quickly and began to try out some of his own youkai powers. The first and most obvious weapon he had was his claws. Starting with Kurama, Yusuke ran past and swiped the air beside him.

The fox leaped several feet in the air in surprise and glared at Yusuke, "Don't do that! You near gave me heart attack!" The blonde youkai only laughed at him and to the fox's disgust, so was Hiei. The little fire youkai was just about rolling on the ground, or as close as he could get to it.

"You'll have to make me stop! I think you would benefit from a heart attack! It would give you some time to just relax because you are way uptight!" Kurama could think of nothing to say to those comments and settled for trying to burn a hole through Yusuke with his eyes. 

Hiei took the opportunity to run up and cut Yusuke with his sword, "Ouch! What was that for? You're in trouble now Hiei!" Yusuke began to chase Hiei around the clearing while the others sat back and relaxed for a few moments.

"You have to catch me first! You just got luck when we were playing back at the hotel! In reality, no one can catch me!" He was interrupted by Yusuke jumping on him from behind and pinning him to the ground.

"Eat dirt! I can catch you even if no one else can!" Yusuke jumped off and ran over to where the others were. Hiei picked himself slowly off the ground looking slightly unhappy over the fact the he had been caught. Everyone else thought it was rather funny that he had to go and eat his words.

Genkai stepped over to the laughing group, "This days training seems to be over, tomorrow we will train even harder. You two," Kurama and Hiei looked at the psychic, "You will be in charge of getting everyone down here on time. Training will begin at nine o'clock, no later. Now go and get some rest. You'll all need it"

The group watched Genkai walk away and turned to look at each other, "So what are we going to do now? I'm not tired at all! Are any of you?" Everyone shook their heads and Yusuke thought for a few seconds, "We could keep going, or we could go watch something back in the room."

Hiei looked over at him and motioned for the other youkai to follow. Yusuke went with him over to the other side of the clearing where they could talk, "Look, here's what we can do. We can play pranks on the others. Especially Kuwabara, I still think he deserves it."

The blonde youkai glanced over at the other members of his team and grinned wickedly, "Good idea Hiei. They do all need to lighten up a bit. Let's get to work!"

Neo: What evil plan are Hiei and Yusuke going to cook up for their teammates? I don't even know yet.

Schuldig: WHAT!!! You're the author, you have to know what's going to happen!!!

Neo: I do not, I'm making this up as I go so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know. 

Crysta: You, Neo, are hopeless. You do know this right?

Neo: *smiles brightly* Of course and you're just crazy so don't be dissing me. Otherwise you get no story of your own to be in.

Crysta: Please read and review so Neo can finish this story and type up mine! 


	7. chapter 7

Neo: Here it is, the long awaited seventh chapter of The Dark Tournament. I'm sorry it's been so long but I have writers block and I've lost where this fic is going. The eighteen reviews I've gotten haven't helped much either.

Rubius: Neo owns nothing, now read the fic!

Hiei and Yusuke were the only ones awake and moving at one o'clock the next morning. Both of them thought it would be a good idea to set up all of their pranks when no one would catch them.

"What should we do with Kuwabara? He deserves something really embarrassing for what he said to you." Yusuke nodded at the short fire youkai.

The blonde turned quietly around and walked over to the red haired human, "You know Hiei, he uses gel every morning to make his hair perfect but what would happen if we put rubber cement in the hair gel?"

Hiei snickered, "I think he would scream bloody murder and run around with his hands stuck to his head! But you know what would cause the worst of the chaos?"

Yusuke looked at him curiously, "No, what?"

Hiei smirked, "Us putting pink hair dye in Kurama's shampoo! You know how he is when it comes to his hair." Yusuke just laughed and looked over at Koenma.

Hiei also looked at the godling and then back at Yusuke, "What are you planning to do with him? Would it be something embarrassing?"

Yusuke nodding evilly, "Yes it will, but I can't tell you what it is right now. You'll just have to find out when everyone else does." Hiei nodded and got to work setting up the pranks they had chosen and thinking up other ones because we all know that one prank will not make a funny chapter.

The two went over to the supplies that they had collected a few hours earlier and got to work. Yusuke grabbed a bucket and filled it with water getting ready to play the oldest prank in any book on Kuwabara by hanging it over his bed and tying the rope so that when he got up it would fall on him.

Hiei was in the bathroom adding the dye to Kurama's shampoo and just to be mean added other colored one's to everyone else's except his and Yusuke's.

The two were up far into the night working on their pranks and when the sun rose they were exhausted but pleased with themselves.

Kurama was the first one to get up and with a tired good morning went off to take a relaxing shower. The peaceful morning was broken when a scream echoed through the hotel from the bathroom and something very strange stormed out.

Kurama had very bright neon pink hair that no amount of washing would change it back and to make things even better his fluffy tail was also neon pink. It was a sight to be remembered (Yusuke took a picture) for a very long time.

Of course when Kurama noticed the camera, he chased the blonde youkai around the room dripping wet and wearing only a towel. The noise woke Kuwabara and you can guess what happened next. Yep, the bucket tipped and we have one very wet human cursing up a storm.

All the noise also woke up Koenma who tried to put a stop to everything, "Stop this right now! You're all behaving like children!" He then swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, only to slip and fall right back down again. Someone had covered the floor around his bed with wood slicked up with grease!

When everything finally settled down, Kuwabara went into the bathroom for his own shower. Well Hiei had been it there so you can bet something else is going to happen. Kuwabara came running out of the bathroom cursing even more than he had been and everyone turned to look at him.

Kurama was the first to start laughing and that just set everyone else off. Kuwabara just glared at Hiei and stomped back into the bathroom, lavender and pink hair and all.

When Genkai came to get them all she found that it would not be possible to train anytime in the near future of that day.

Kurama was nursing his wounded pride and hiding under his blanket so no one could see his pink hair. Koenma was nursing his rear where he landed.

Kuwabara was chasing Hiei all around the room with, for some strange reason, his hands stuck to his hair, which was lavender with pink spots.

The psychic went over to Yusuke who was the only one 'free' at the moment to find out what was going on, "Yusuke! What happened here!? Why is no one ready to go!?"

Yusuke snickered softly, "Hiei and I played pranks on everyone and these are the results. Their pretty good aren't they?"

Genkai looked at the Youkai, "We're going to be late for training and all you can think of is the results of the pranks you play?" Turning to everyone else, "Stop! We are going to train now!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at her. Even Kurama came out and put in a comment to that, "I don't think so. I'm not going out like this!"

Genkai looked him over, "No one is ever going to notice now get up and lets go!"

When she turned to leave Hiei smirked at Kurama, "And ever if they do notice you'll still win because they'll be laughing so hard they won't be able to fight!"

Kurama made a strangled noise and ducked under the covers again. Yusuke and Hiei snickered. Genkai marched back into the room, "If you all don't get out here now you'll have more to worry about than embarrassment!"

They all got the idea and Hiei and Yusuke went out first laughing at the others. Koenma was next still nursing his rear. Kurama and Kuwabara were last, plotting between each other to get revenge!

Neo: Please review! This chapter is the worse I've put out! I have the worst case of writers block for this story and I'm not sure how I even came up with this! No flames please but suggestions and reviews are welcome to help me out so I can get the next chapter out faster.

Rubius: This chapter might be edited later on but only if people have suggestions.


	8. author's note of explaination

I am sorry for not updating in so long. I have lost interest in writing this fic although not in the series. Because of this 'The Dark Tournament' is discontinued. However, I don't like seeing my fics go to waste, if there is someone out there who enjoys this fic, knows about and has seen the series, and wishes to continue the fic please let me know in a review or e-mail. Please tell me how much of the series you have seen and some ideas you have for the fic and in a week or two I'll hand the fic to the person who has the best ideas for the fic and knows the series. Thank you to everyone who tried to get me writing this thing but it's just too much with the other fic I'm trying to write. Good luck to those who wish to continue this and thank you in advance to all those who will be willing to try. Good bye, I will never write a chapter of this fic again.


	9. chapter 8

Neo: Well, I guess I lied because once again I am putting out a chapter for the Dark Tournament even though I don't know why.

Rubius: No one knows, just write.

Neo: He's right, now that I have a new computer it's going to be easier. Please enjoy the fic and I don't own anything.

Kurama glared at Yusuke and Hiei, who were still laughing at the rest of the teams interesting problems.

Kuwabara still had his hands glued to his hair, which was still lavender with pink spots. Koenma was still nursing his rear where he had fallen.

Kurama himself still had neon pink hair and a neon pink tail. None of them were very happy and all of them were plotting.

Kuwabara walked over to the fox, "What should we do about them? They must pay for what they did!

Kurama nodded, "That is true, but what can we do? They've gotten us good and I've never been good at playing jokes.

Kuwabara slapped his head, "Of all the supposedly mischievous kitsune out there, I get stuck with the one who can't play pranks!

Yusuke glanced over at the two and his crimson eyes narrowed. His enhanced hearing had picked up what they had said and he thought it was kind of funny how Kurama didn't know how play jokes.

He beckoned to Hiei, "They're going to try to get us back for the pranks this morning but I don't think they'll be able to. Kurama says he can't play pranks.

Hiei snickered, "Why am I not surprised. Kurama always seem a bit weird to me. I thought all kitsune played tricks.

Yusuke nodded, "Even if he hasn't before, I have no doubt he'll learn quickly. We better get some help.

Yusuke ran off quickly, leaving Hiei to wonder where he was going and if he were going to survive without Yusuke.

Kurama glanced over, noticing that Hiei was by himself, and called the other two over, "Look, we can't do much against two of them, but we can get them one at a time. It should be easy enough.

Koenma smirked, "You're right, Hiei should be easy to catch off guard if we're careful. We just have to hurry.

The three immediately ran off to plot while Hiei wasn't looking, unaware that Yusuke had come back just in time to see them run away.

Hiei glanced up when Yusuke came up to him and looked over at the red head he had brought back. The Irish youkai waved and hovered a couple of inches over the ground.

Yusuke jerked his head back at the youkai, "Jun said he'll be happy to help us pull some pranks, says he does it all the time to his own teammates and it shouldn't be to hard to pull some on people who don't know him well.

Hiei nodded, "Do you think we can do something before we get pranked for the pranks we've already done? If we're going to do something it should be very soon.

The silver haired youkai nodded, "Of course, the others have already run off to plot against us. They were going to try and get you while you were alone I think.

"Hey you two." They both glanced at Jun, "I think that I know something simple and quick that we can do. If it works, they won't be able to show their faces at the tournament ever again. I did this same prank to my old teammates one year a century ago and two of them still won't come out here.

Yusuke grinned, "That sounds perfect. Tell us about it. What do we have to do?" Jun grinned back and they all leaned in as he began to explain. By the time he was finished they were all grinning wickedly.

Hiei and Yusuke waved good bye, promising to see Jun that very night and they would get everything that was needed.

That night, the three met up outside the room Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were staying at. True to their word, Hiei and Yusuke had brought everything needed for their ultimate prank. They had brought some other things as well, such as pink clothing dye for Kurama's white clothes.

Jun grabbed some hair dye and skin dye that Yusuke and Hiei had bought before getting to work on Kurama. Yusuke and Hiei sat back to watch as Jun worked his magic.

It was hard not to laugh as the silver youko's skin was dyed orange along with his ears. Jun finished that quickly and moved on to the black, dying black stripes up and down his arms and hair, making him look like a tiger.

The finishing touch was what almost did Hiei and Yusuke in. Jun cut nearly all the fur off of Kurama's fluffy tail and gave it the same treatment.

Yusuke grabbed some dye of his own and went to work on Koenma and Hiei started on Kuwabara. Jun watched them work silently as the creations began to take shape.

The two youkai finished their masterpieces, picked up the dye and the three of them snuck out of the room, snicker to themselves. Hiei and Yusuke moved down the hall a room to bunk with Jun in the room he had rented for himself to be close, but not to close, to the action that was sure to take place the next morning.

Neo: Well how was that? What will Koenma and Kuwabara look like? I have no idea at the moment so please give me a few.

Rubius: This is getting weird.

Neo: It is, isn't it? I'm not sure why it's turning out this way but it is.

Rubius: Oh well, please review and right now, flames are welcome because this weird chapter deserves them.


End file.
